


You, In The Rain

by Chegaris



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Slow Burn, Songfic, i guess, very very mild dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chegaris/pseuds/Chegaris
Summary: His plan was so simple and thoroughly thought. They’re going to have fun after the rain has gone. That’s all.Never did he expect to have Seongwoo came back drenched but smiling foolishly while declaring that he had found the love of his life.





	You, In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)  
> This fic is based on prompt#13 on sirius' first round. 
> 
> Dear prompter #13,  
> I sincerely wish that it might add up to your standard. I'm sorry if it deviates from what you have in mind (especially that I have added a lot of other characters to it), but i hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing your prompt. Thank you :) 
> 
> \-- all quoted lyrics are from Super Junior's One More Chance

\--

Minhyun watches the rain forlornly. As if his day isn’t ruined enough, he has to choose this day to forget his umbrella as well. ‘ _ Who will be careless enough to forget their umbrella on a rainy season? _ ’ A certain name pops up in an instant. Minhyun tries to shake the name off immediately. He isn’t going to think about him, at least not now. He already has enough misfortunes for a day, adding heartache to it will definitely crumbles the little sanity left in him.

“Guess who?” Minhyun hears a familiar voice from behind. If it isn’t a perfect timing; just when he decides to bury the owner of the voice deep inside. 

Tiredly, he fixes a practiced smile that he has mastered recently. It is the only kind that doesn’t make his best friend looks at him with worry. Minhyun is not sure whether he is getting better at acting or his best friend no longer put enough care to differentiate the action. He decides to not probe further though, his fragile heart has suffered enough as it is.   

With a greetings readies at the tip of his tongue, Minhyun turns around and feels his practiced smile falters at the scene in front of him — his best friend, Ong Seongwoo is landing a peck on a girl’s cheeks. The couple giggles at the touch and Minhyun is left to wonder how many time can a heart breaks before it shatters permanently. 

His abrupt instinct to flee the scene has caused a collision instead. The music sheet that he has worked for days flies freely as he tries to adjust his balance. He doesn’t fall. That’s good because the last thing he wants is to fall flats on the crowded building entrance, but the thought disappears immediately as he sees the state of his works. Coffee from the man whom he collides with has stained those helpless sheets. He really doesn’t expect his day to get this worse.

As he fights back the frustrated tears that dangerously threaten to fall, Minhyun picks up what is left of his music sheets —  _ hearts _ — and apologizes to the man in front of him. The man is apparently kind enough to forgo the fact that Minhyun has spilled his entire coffee, instead he helps him to pick up the scattered sheets. 

Minhyun bows repeatedly as the man hands him the last bit of his sheets, “It’s fine really. Are you okay though?” The stranger replies with a hint of worry in his voice. 

How pathetic must he look right now for a stranger has to take pity on him. Minhyun is about to take his sheet and scurries away from everything when his body gets yank back to widen the distance between him and the stranger. 

“He’s okay, you can go now,” a protective hand grips Minhyun’s shoulder while the other hand extends to take Minhyun’s sheets. The stranger looks startled and excuses himself immediately. 

Minhyun used to like it when Seongwoo goes all protective on him. The younger often complaints that he is too oblivious to people who are trying to flirt with him. For a while, Minhyun has hoped that Seongwoo’s protectiveness is the kind of hints that he is been looking, that his feelings might be reciprocated after all. He forgets how hope is a dangerous thing to have. 

Dejectedly he takes his sheets back from Seongwoo’s hold. He eyes his works for awhile; mourning as months of hard works had reduced to some smeared ink and ripped papers. Not realizing a pair of worried eyes that is following his every action, Minhyun bids farewell to his best friend. 

“How can you go home when you forget this? Dummy!” Minhyun feels a light tap on his forehead,  _ his umbrella _ , “Wait for me at home. I’ll try to fix those,” Seongwoo nudges his head toward his music sheet. 

‘ _ Why are you being so nice to me? You only make everything harder _ ’ are the words he wants to scream at the younger, but he only let his gaze fall. Wordlessly he takes his leave; too tired to think of other words, too beaten up to care.

— 

The way to his apartment seems longer than usual. His steps match the rhythm of rain drops on his umbrella.  _ Tap.. Tap.. _ Minhyun counts them to prevent unwanted thoughts to barge in.  Little droplets manage to make way past his umbrella and seep through his clothes, piercing his skin with memories that it contains.  _ He messes his coun _ t. 

Minhyun hates rain, hates the things that it reminds him of; enchanted meetings, playful banters, warm feelings, unspoken regrets.. mostly regrets.  
  


**_Ongcheongie 15:33_ **

_ save me T.T _

 

**_Minyeon 15:37_ **

_ no! I told u to bring ur umbrella  _

_ u nv listen to me  _

 

**_Ongcheongie 15:38_ **

_ but.. but.. I really forgot. _

_ It’s not that i don’t trust you.  _

_ Min.. _

_ Min.. _

_ Minyeon..  _

_ Pls.. _

 

**_Ongcheongie 15:46_ **

_ Ddeongwu is sad T.T _

 

_ Like always, Minhyun considered to pick Seongwoo up. His best friend was too ignorant for his own good. Unless Minhyun himself put the umbrella inside his bag, he would never bother to bring one. Jisung had mentioned something about this as well the week before. He tried to soften the edge of course, but Minhyun caught the message loud and clear. He had spoiled Seongwoo too much that the younger had overlooked the little things that might matter. _

_ The weather forecast predicted that the rain wouldn’t be a long one. Minhyun decided that he could pick Seongwoo up after the rain had passed. They could grab some dinner afterward, probably trying that new galbi-jjim restaurant the younger had mentioned the night before.  _

_ His plan was so simple and thoroughly thought. They’re going to have fun after the rain has gone. That’s all.  _

_ Never did he expect to have Seongwoo came back drenched but smiling foolishly while declaring that he had found the love of his life.  _

_ The rain had gone bringing his Seongwoo away. _

_ — _

**_Don’t go away like the rain_ **

**_Again today, I’m drenched_ **

**_And in the wet traces, I’m looking for you_ **

_ — _

It was 3 months ago. Seongwoo doesn’t make it official yet, but being the popular guy on campus, the new relationship has been the talk of town. It hurts Minhyun more when there’re just some people who don’t know him really well but brazen enough to ask him about them given his Ong Seongwoo’s best friend title. Minhyun doesn’t even want to think about  _ them _ . 

To be exact, Minhyun is done with the thinking. He has been thinking about them so much, replaying the endless  possibilities if he did things differently, until his brain can’t handle it no more. 

Regrets rarely color Minhyun’s life, but this one manages to tint it so boldly that he is forced to remember.

—

Minhyun wakes up to the smell of galbi-jjim and soft hums from the kitchen. He didn’t remember what happen after he got back home. Probably he was more exhausted than he thought. All he remembered is when he crashed on their sofa.

Now, he find himself lies comfortably; pillow on his neck and blanket safely tuck over his body. Under the blanket his shirt is nowhere to be found. He didn’t remember taking it off either. 

While positioning himself to sit, he notices papers hanging neatly on their living room wall. It wasn’t there before. He squints a little harder before he realize what kind of papers those are —  _ his music sheets _ . While they dries up nicely, the random blotch of brown and several ripped parts give it all away.  _ Seongwoo _ .

“How can you sleep in a wet shirt?” The man suddenly appears, confirming his thought, “I’ve put it on the laundry. Put on some clothes and let’s eat dinner,” 

Seongwoo places a full bowl of Galbi-jjim on the coffee table and goes back to the kitchen to fetch two bowls of steaming rice, nudging Minhyun to move faster on the way. 

They eat without much exchange save from some little highlights of their day; mostly Seongwoo’s. Minhyun is grateful. He doesn’t feel like talking and Seongwoo seems to take the notice fast. The younger doesn’t pry further. 

When Minhyun is cleaning up after dinner (according to their rule, whoever provide dinner will be exempted of cleaning duties), he notices Seongwoo busies himself in the living room. The man has managed to bring some more blankets and pillows on the sofa and is currently browsing on his laptop in front of the TV.  _ Movie night _ . Minhyun is not really in the mood for it, but at least he doesn’t have to talk during a movie night. 

Not until half way into the movie night session does Minhyun realizes that this might be Seongwoo’s way to pamper him out from his bad mood. Exhibit number 1 to support the thesis lies on his lap — a tube of vanilla ice cream. 

Seongwoo is never a fan of it, saying that it tastes too simple. Most of the time Minhyun has given up his preference because the younger is too noisy for his own good and he doesn’t mind anyway. However he had found the tube tonight amongst groceries Seongwoo had done for them. When he asked, the other only shrugged, “Just feel like it,” he said.

Exhibit number 2 is the choice of the movie itself — Transformer. The younger forbids him to ever play the series again after they binge watching them for 3 times through the whole summer break (courtesy of Minhyun). Obviously they aren’t planning to watch the whole series tonight, but having Optimus Prime in all his glory back on his screen does perk up Minhyun’s day a bit.

Cocooned in between mass of blankets and pillows, limbs on another limbs, Seongwoo caresses his hair slowly altering between light strokes and playful pats. Slowly, Minhyun feels the weight on his shoulder finally goes away.

Only until then does exhibit 3 shows itself. Towards the end, just after Minhyun has laughed at some lame scenes he remembers by heart, Seongwoo whispers lowly,“I’m sorry I can’t restore all of your sheets. I swear it’s mostly readable,” 

Those words were said with lots of regrets as if he were to blame for the spill, as if he knows how Minhyun has poured his whole heart in the piece, tirelessly working on it day and night. It’s such a sweet gesture that Minhyun’s heart can’t barely do anything except blooming even wider for the man in front of him, the man that is his very best friend, first housemates, first love, and first heartbreak.

Along with light taps of droplets on their window Minhyun wonders whether he will ever escape this downpour in his heart when Seongwoo keeps doing this to him, especially when Seongwoo keeps doing this to him. 

— 

The dress shirt looks ridiculous. It is clearly a mistake to ask opinion from Minki. The crisp satin in deep purple colors that is paired with a leather choker makes him look like a nightclub host. Minhyun looks desperately at Minki who’s still fumbling with the shirt. At this point negotiation with the man is futile. He is sure the smaller man wouldn’t let him change from this so called ‘masterpiece’. 

“Should we style your hair?” Minki contemplates as he plays with the black locks. 

Minhyun eyes him in horror. When he asks Jisung for help earlier this morning, he certainly doesn’t expect any of  _ these _ . It’s just he has been feeling down a lot more lately and Jisung being Jisung has decided to take the matter to his hand. He sat Minhyun down with him, shoving a big plates of breakfast while commenting on how unhealthy Minhyun’s life has been. 

Unlike most of Jisung’s rants, Minhyun can’t help but to agree to the man. He is tired; tired of getting hurt, tired of being happy when Seongwoo pays attention to him, tired of getting jealous, tired of having hope despite it all. So, for the first time in his life he shares his little secret to Jisung. The man doesn’t comment much, Minhyun figures he might already has a gist to it but too nice to tell the obviousness to Minhyun. Jisung always has his way to know things anyway. 

In the end of the conversation, Jisung concludes that Minhyun has been dwelling in his hole of misery for too long. The best way to cure a broken heart is to move on he said confidently. It doesn’t take long for him roaming through his many connections to secure a date for Minhyun on the same night, “He has been asking about you, but I never think.. Well.. I never think that I’ll have to introduce you to someone. He is also in music. You might even know him already, Kang Dongho,” 

_ Kang Dongho. _ Minhyun knows him. They have shared several classes together, even working on the same project for 1 or 2 classes. The man looks gruff but after some time he comes to know Dongho as a goofy ball. He is nice. Minhyun never imagines that Dongho were interested in him. He never shows any signs or tries to make any approaches. It was always comfortable around him. This might not be so bad after all. Minhyun tends to be more shy towards new people, so having a familiar person as a date might be advantageous. 

The sound of opening door pulls Minhyun out from his thought. He looks up in time to catch Seongwoo standing in his bedroom frame, mouth agapes. Minki smirks at the view, “Minhyun looks delicious right?” 

Minhyun whines at the statement, “I am going to a dinner, not to look delicious,” during the time he has zoned out, Minki has done something to his hair. It is styled but not too much, revealing a bit of his forehead. Minhyun has to admit this one looks good. He’ll keep the hairstyle, though he might (if time and luck permits) change out of this outfit. 

“Well.. This is to assure you get something after dinner,” Minki replies nonchalantly, “Don’t you agree, Ong?” 

The said man has recovered from his earlier state, opting to make himself comfortable on Minhyun’s bed while watching his two friends, “Are you going on a date?” he eyes Minhyun to confirm his suspicion. 

“It’s just dinner,” Minhyun tries to answer, but Minki shushes him alright, “Pfft.. Just dinner my ass. Dongho is taking you to Le Jardin, for God’s sake. It doesn’t dubbed as the most romantic place for nothing. I bet Seongwoo here hasn’t even bring his Mina there! The guy has been pining you for forever! Glad you finally open your eyes Minhyun,” 

Minhyun has turned red at Minki’s comment, but Seongwoo apparently catches something interesting, “You’re going with Dongho? That Kang Dongho in your composition class?” 

Seongwoo’s tone suddenly goes accusing. Minhyun remembers few encounters they have when Seongwoo still has time to pick Minhyun up after class or project meetings. Both men didn’t fancy each other well. Seongwoo said Dongho is too arrogant and Minhyun had spent the entire way home to explain how it is pretty much a misconception.

Minhyun is about to, again, straighten this misconception about his date but his phone has rung and it really isn’t polite to keep his date waiting for too long. So he drops the topic, gives up the thought to change his outfit, and says goodbye to his friends. 

“THANK ME LATER WHEN YOU GET SOME,” he hears Minki shouts before the door closes completely. 

—

The television plays loudly but Seongwoo can’t hear any of it. The clock above shows the number 01:32 and he can’t be anymore anxious. Minhyun never comes back this late. He tries to call only to be greeted by the same annoying operator telling him that the phone that he’s trying to reach is currently unavailable. Minki’s words replayed on his mind. 

“ _ Thank me later when you get some, _ ” Minhyun’s ears have gone undeniably red but that’s not a new thing. The taller didn’t rebut the statement and it disturbs Seongwoo so much. Minhyun in his alluring outfit and that damn hot choker didn’t rebut the fact that he might spent his first time with someone. 

How did the time fly so fast? The little boy he met in front of school, a little chubby with glasses perch unfittingly on his nose, has turned into something like that — long legs, milky white skin, collar bones exposed and long neck accentuated with the tight choker. Seongwoo groans heavily.The thought of his perfect Minhyun gets tainted by none other than Kang Dongho makes his fist clenches hard unwittingly. 

He thinks about going to Mina’s to keep his mind off things but he can’t bring his feet to get out from their apartment. He needs to make sure, but of what? Why is it important to know that Minhyun doesn’t spend the night with Dongho? Seongwoo doesn’t have time to dwell further on the questions as he hears the key jiggles from their front door. The movement stops and Seongwoo starts counting 1, 2, 3, .. it’s been too long why didn’t Minhyun open the lock already. Is Dongho with him? They aren’t doing things in front, are they? 

Abruptly he opens the door confirming his suspicion of having Dongho at his front door, “Seongwoo won’t mind too..,” is the last phrase he catches before it hangs mid-sentence. 

“You haven’t sleep yet? You have early class tomorrow,” Minhyun looks surprised. 

“I won’t mind of what?” Seongwoo asks tone cold as he eyes Dongho in his now messy formal attire. Only then Seongwoo realizes that Minhyun too has sported a crumpled shirt and choker nowhere to be seen. He can feel his blood goes cold at the implications of this view. 

“Dongho also has an early class tomorrow, but he live so far. I said he can crash on our couch instead of driving back to his house. We kinda lost track of time,” Minhyun smiles sheepishly, the kind of smile Minhyun shows only to those close to him. Dongho shouldn’t be one of those people. No. 

“No!” even before he sees the disapproving look on Minhyun’s eyes he knows he’s being petty. It is late and morning classes usually start at 6:00. If it’s for other people he won’t think twice to let them use the space. 

Minhyun seems like he is about to explode when Dongho holds him, “It’s fine really, Minhyun-ah” 

Seongwoo realizes that Minhyun will really kill him if he lets Dongho leave and really he doesn’t even have any justified arguments to ban Dongho’s for crashing in their place, “No, he can’t stay on the couch it’ll be too crumpled for him. Let him stay at your room, you can sleep with me,” he corrects himself quickly and emphasizes on the word ‘sleep’. 

They know each other too well that Minhyun must know something was up. He eyes Seongwoo questioningly trying to guess what kind of trick the younger tries to pull. Seongwoo looks away and opens the door wider, too tired after the roller coaster of emotions he rode all evening. At least Minhyun is home and this way he can make sure Dongho won’t be able to sneak to Minhyun’s room when he is deep asleep. This will work for best for them both. 

—

Their apartment smells like a fucking garden. It’s only been a week since Minhyun’s date with Dongho; a successful one at that. Since then Seongwoo swears he has seen all kind of flowers the world has to offer. He groans at the sight of another new arrangement on their dining table. 

The only relief Seongwoo has through this week was when Minhyun explained how Dongho booked Le Jardin thinking he is the type who likes fancy stuff like that (Seongwoo had scoffed internally). Realizing that they were both uncomfortable in that kind of places, they decided to escape to Han Gang river instead. Armed with foods from convenience store, they had a picnic on the grass and found out their similarities in music — thus explaining the crumpled shirt and how they had lost track of time. 

Habitually Seongwoo dumps water inside the vase to the sink before adjusting the bouquet back in position. Minhyun has wondered why his flowers wilt so fast and started getting suspicious. Seongwoo tries to halt his activity a bit, reducing the amount of water he’s thrown. 

Across the dining table Jaehwan who has gone back with him raises an eyebrow amusedly, “You are really something else, aren’t you?” 

Seongwoo only shrugs while he roams through the refrigerator to find something edible. 

“What’s with Dongho anyway? He is okay. I’ve worked with him for some of my pieces. He’s a genius,” Seongwoo has obtained the same information though. It is only proper to look up about this man who is about to take his best friend away. The result has dampened his mood even more. Dongho is genius. Not genius as in Jaehwan’s all-kind of music genius, he is more of a genius producer. Lots of his music has been bought by major music companies. His career as a producer is pretty much awaits brightly. In fact he can drop out right now and gets hired anyway without any diploma. His future is too bright and instead of feeling relieved the fact has surprisingly annoyed Seongwoo even more. 

“He has an attitude problem,” answers him shortly. 

“What do you mean? He’s pretty chill..,” Jaehwan pauses as if realizing something, “You know you looks like that boy who gets his favorite toy taken away. Minhyun-hyung is not yours. You have Mina,” points Jaehwan out bluntly. 

Seongwoo is about to protest but Minhyun suddenly appears from his bedroom. He doesn’t know the taller has been home. Lately they have seen each other less and lesser. 

Beside that, another thing that annoys Seongwoo from this new progress is how Minhyun now puts attention to his appearance. Long gone his Minhyun with simple shirt and oversized sweaters, now he has this wide range of clothes that never stop to give Seongwoo a heart attack. Not that his best friend isn’t good in his previous style, but this new style has emphasized his ethereal figure that most people don’t realize before. It bothers Seongwoo how lots of people has approached him to ask for Minhyun’s number. 

“Does this looks okay?” Minhyun asks while showing his all-black outfit, a v-neck too low exposing his collarbone, a pairs of jeans too tight encasing his long legs and thick thighs, completed with a killer bomber jacket making his shoulder looks even wider. Overall it looks out of the world splendid on him. 

“No. You look weird,” Seongwoo answers boredly. 

Minhyun looks at him dejectedly while Jaehwan throws him a disapproving look, “You said this jacket looks good on me when I bought it with you,” he huffs and turns to Jaehwan, “Do I look that weird, Jaehwan-nie? Dongho invites me to ride his motorbike but I’ve never ridden one in my life! I don’t know what should I wear,” the explanation dampens Seongwoo’s mood even more. 

“I think it looks good on you, hyung,” Seongwoo hears Jaehwan say. He glares at the younger immediately. 

The taller seems to contemplate for a minute before announcing that he is going to change. Seongwoo shouts triumphantly inside and Jaehwan gives him the nasty eyes again. At least something never changes. Minhyun always values his opinion the most. 

Sometime later when Seongwoo busies himself to kick Jaehwan’s ass through the game they’re playing, Minhyun bids them goodbye. Seongwoo turns to ask him to get some ice cream on the way back when he gets a good look of Minhyun. In the end he only changes his jacket to a leather one and God he looks even sexier than before. Seongwoo doesn’t even manage to utter a single word out when he sees his friend hurriedly leaving through the front door. When he regains his composure, he finds his character dead on the screen and Jaehwan’s annoying laughter fills the room, “Serve you right, Ong,” 

—

Dongho is all kind of wonderful. He spoils Minhyun rotten, has the same taste of music as him, and doesn’t complain about his picky eating habit. Of course there are some bad sides to him, like the fact that his house is pretty similar to a pig pen. Minhyun almost gets a heart attack the first time he went there. Through some adjustments the place is now barely at Minhyun’s acceptable rate. He is sure he soon can ingrain the importance of clean environment to the boy. So, overall Dongho is a great companion. 

Love, on the other hand, is a different thing. He has received lots of questions regarding their relationship status from both his and Dongho’s friends. It is true that Dongho has made his heart flutters sometime through his action. The older has also helped to dull the ache every time he sees Seongwoo together with Mina. However, what he feels toward Dongho is very different from what he used to harbor toward Seongwoo. 

Jisung said that of course it isn’t comparable as Minhyun has spent almost all his life with Seongwoo and only a bit with Dongho. It isn’t fair to compare the two. While the argument is very valid, Minhyun can’t shake the uneasy feeling everytime he tries to take the relationship further. 

At this rate, Dongho’s patience toward him only makes Minhyun become more uncomfortable. Thinking that Minhyun is hesitating because it’s his first relationship, Dongho told him that he enjoy their current relationship and is willing to wait. Part of him feels immense gratefulness toward the man (everyone who says that Dongho is an arrogant prick will really have to fight him), however there is this part who gets pressured instead. 

After much thinking over the weekend, successfully avoiding both Seongwoo and Dongho, Minhyun thinks he gets his answer. Seongwoo has Mina. While it might still not official yet, the fact remains he was never an option for Seongwoo. The only place for him besides Seongwoo is to be the younger’s best friend. 

Meanwhile, Dongho has treated Minhyun well, so well. He might not have this so called love yet towards the man, but he is sure with Dongho he can learn. Isn’t it what love about after all? Learning about our other half. 

With this mindset Minhyun goes to college on Monday, hearts steeled and prepared. On the way there, it starts to rain. This time Minhyun wills himself to hears the lullaby out of those tiny droplets. The way he enjoys it before. His transparent umbrella enables him to see how each droplets fall and roll graciously down to meet the earth. 

 

“ _ You forget your umbrella too?” The question jostled him out of his reverie. Minhyun knew the boy, Ong Seongwoo from class 4C. They never talked to each other before, but he guessed stranded in the rain like this did make them friend.  _

_ He replies with an eager nod.  _

_ “Where do you live?” Asked Seongwoo again.  _

_ “Down the road at Hibi Apartment. Do you know it?” Minhyun pointed the way to his house.  _

_ “Great! I live there too! Let’s just run this rain is going take a long time,” the boy grabbed Minhyun’s hand uninvitingly and ran towards the downpour.  _

_ Minhyun was all about planning. He wasn’t prepared to get wet or worst dirty. He was about to yell when the first drops hit him. Soon it followed by thousands other drops and yelling seemed futile. He willed himself to get drag and let the water refreshed him.  _

_ It didn’t take long for him to start enjoying it as much as Seongwoo. They ran towards each other and compete to get the bigger splash. That was the first time Minhyun thought that it was probably okay to live without plan.  _

_ Only when they had arrived at their building, Seongwoo realized that he had forgotten his keys. Shivering and cold, he said that he’ll wait by the lobby. Minhyun didn’t have a heart to leave his new friend alone, so while his mother’s words to not let strangers inside their house rang loudly on his mind, he invited Seongwoo’s over anyway. The boy had become his friend after all.  _

_ They played mindlessly. Minhyun’s possesion scattered around the place messily. In between time the have built a fortress; their fortress. Underneath, they lies side by side watching the raindrops decorates the window prettily. In a hushed whispers, secrets are shared and dreams are cherished. It was that easy to open up with the new boy.  _

_ “This is my raindrops! Pick yours, let’s race!” Seongwoo points at a dot on the window.  _

_ Minhyun follows obediently. Soon both are shouting adamantly for their pick to outpace the others, “I win! Grant me a wish!” Seongwoo had said triumphantly.  _

_ When Minhyun looks at him expectantly he continues, “Let’s be friend forever. Stay beside me. Forever,”  _

_ They had made a pinky promise for forever; couple of hours after their first meeting. _

_ Sadly when the clock stroke at 17.00, Seongwoo had to bid his farewell mentioning that his noona would be home by now. Minhyun tried to hide his disappointment. He never had so much fun in his home before. His mom always worked until late and he didn’t have anyone else other than her. _

_ Seongwoo had noticed the long face and asked him regarding his family. When Minhyun explained how his mother usually wouldn’t be back until 11, suddenly he got an arm full of Seongwoo hugging him tightly.  _

_ “Don’t worry. I’ve promised you I’ll stay beside you forever,” little Seongwoo had said. _

_ The hug was so warm that a single tear might have escaped Minhyun’s eyes. Ever since he was little his mother always taught him to be strong, to stand on his own feet. Never did someone reach out to help him so willingly.  _

_ That day he decided that all the things in the room — two half empty cups of hot chocolates, warm blankets, discarded video games and books, light tap of rain on the window, and especially Seongwoo’s hug are his most favorite things in the world.  _

 

Fresh stream of tears decorate his face. Minhyun feels his legs are getting heavier with each steps. Like a mantra, he convinces himself that him being with Dongho won’t change his friendship with Seongwoo. 

Dongho found him first, half drenched in the rain and tears. He has worriedly asked whether he is okay. Minhyun forces his voice to come out because it is now or never. He had to make a decision. 

Then, a group of girls pass them, scowl apparent on their face, “Seongwoo-sunbae and Mina make it official this morning, my friend has confirmed it!”

It takes all Minhyun’s willpower to not succumb to the ground right there. Who was he kidding? Seongwoo has his heart from the start and there’s no returning from there.

— 

**_I thought I’d become new as the longing for you passes away,_ **

**_As if the clock in my heart has broken, it’s always the same time_ **

—

 

Months have passed since Minhyun’s first date and Seongwoo keeps seeing lesser of his best friend. He whines audibly as the latter yet again rejects his dinner invitation. 

“You have your own home, Seongwoo,” sighs Jisung at the now familiar figure on his floor. 

“There’s nothing in it to call it home,” he mumbles incoherently. 

“Minhyun-hyung is working late at the studio again?” Jaehwan chirps from the sofa. Seongwoo grunts is an enough answer. Jaehwan shakes his head disbelievingly at Seongwoo’s behavior. He wonders how many of his friend’s so called fans will still oogle him when they know how childish Seongwoo can be. While the behavior might only get aroused by a certain Hwang Minhyun, it can be annoying at times, “Go to Mina place! Make out or something. Stop bothering us,” 

Seongwoo stays quiet. A quiet Seongwoo doesn’t mean good things, “You want to share something with us?” Jisung says softly. 

“I break up aish.. there’s nothing to break anyway. I have stopped seeing her,” confesses Seongwoo in a low voice. 

Jisung and Jaehwan exchange glances as if they already guess the news from the start, “Didn’t you just make it official with her last month?” the younger from the two asks curiously. 

The one being in question answers him with a confused look, “I never make it official with her,”

“But the whole college….,” Jaehwan’s sentence gets interrupted by Jisung’s waving hands, a sign for him to hold his tongue, “Why Seongwoo?” Jisung interjects still with soft tones. His younger friend seems troubled enough. The last thing he wants is to add to his stress level. It seems that his first observation of the two best friend’s relationship was not so far off anyway. 

“She..,” Seongwoo knows the answer. He ponders at the question several times. When he first met Mina, he was sure that she is the love of his life. That time he didn’t think much. Mina is in the same music major as Minhyun; classic music, she even specializes in the same division. While younger, she is the same Leo as Minhyun. They both have feline eyes that are shaped like crescent when they smile. To add on, the little conversation he has with the girl has outlined their similarities even more, like how both are very neat and can’t eat spicy food. The list goes on and he just can’t help but to feel familiar around her. 

As they spend time further, Seongwoo realized a major thing. Mina is not Minhyun. Their laughter doesn’t sound the same. Her favorite flower is different than Minhyun's. While they both can’t handle spicy food, Mina prefers salty while Minhyun likes sweets. He doesn’t realize this little thing matters a lot to him. No wonder they started to bicker often. Making things official didn’t seem right anymore.

After that Dongho had come to the picture, turning Seongwoo’s world to the worse. He realizes the pettiness he felt toward Dongho is borderline illogical. He hated Dongho’s hands around Minhyun’s lithe figure. He panic unreasonably every time Minhyun comes home a little late from his dates. He had swiveled around the negative emotions for several weeks before he finally accepted the truth.

Seongwoo is stupidly, undeniably, cowardly in love with his best friend  _ when it’s all too late _ .

“She is not Minhyun,” Seongwoo wills himself to confess the words out, having little courage for a change. 

“Oh Seongwoo,” Jisung’s words are laced with pain but his hug is warming.

Jaehwan sits still on the sofa watching the dramatic scene unfolds as the wheel inside his minds ramps up rapidly. 

— 

After a tiring midterms all Seongwoo wants is to get inside his warms blanket and sleep himself to death. Instead, he gets a harmful of Kim Jaehwan drags him to the quiet parts of the student lounge, “I need someone to accompany me studying or else I’ll fall asleep and blame you fully for failing my class,”

Seongwoo wonders how can he get such a bad luck to encounter the man today. Minhyun should already be home by now. Seongwoo already plans everything well in his head. He’ll sneak a lunch time with Minhyun before he catches up on his sleep; preferably with Minhyun on his bed as well, but that seems like stretching his luck. Anyway, omitting Jaehwan from the equation, he should manage to get some alone time with Minhyun today. Now, he isn’t sure anymore.

He almost dozes off when he hears the school’s radio clearly; Dongho’s voice projected loud and clear in the quiet corner. Great. Just the voice he doesn’t want to hear the most. He about to tune out the voice when he catches the interesting phrase, “So, I got rejected recently,” Dongho laughs awkwardly. 

Wait.. Dongho got rejected. It means that Minhyun is? But until yesterday Minhyun still told Seongwoo that he’s going to be at the studio with Dongho. Like how recently is recently? Seongwoo hates vague word. 

“My crush,” Dongho continues as he laughs awkwardly again. Why did he start the story if he’s going to fill it with his awkward laugh? Seongwoo rolls his eyes at the thought but tries to concentrate fully, “Let’s mention him as my best friend instead. We are best friend now, aren’t we?” 

Dongho has laughed again and Seongwoo almost throws something at the speaker to make him ‘hurry’ the hell up, “So, my best friend apparently already gets his eyes on someone else,” 

_ ‘who?!’  _ Seongwoo screams mentally. 

“But he gets his heart broken. Hard. I.. I couldn’t watch to see him crying helplessly, so I teaches him to compose. Composing always heals me. Apparently it does the same wonder to him,” Dongho exhales loudly as if he were afraid to continue. Seongwoo holds his breath. “I have to acknowledge that he is very skilled. So despite the fact that I am going to get killed after this, I am going to play his song. I hope that his crush would realize how lucky he is to be able to hold his heart,” Dongho’s voice has wavered toward the end.

_‘Don’t get your hope high,_ ’ chants Seongwoo’s inside, but Dongho’s words.. It feels as if each words were directed toward him, like Dongho is asking him to cherish Minhyun’s love. He scoffs at the irony. An hour back he would be the one who said those things to Dongho. 

Then he hears it, Minhyun’s voice. He lets himself getting pulled through the warm voice before he tries to comprehend the lyrics. 

 

_ I was okay even standing in the rain _

_ Because everything was the traces that you left _

_ Because longing for you is a beautiful pain _

 

Seongwoo can feel tears slip past his barricade of emotions. Rain is where it all begins, where he first realized how pretty Minhyun is; white skin under the gloomy skies, hair tamed unmercifully by the pouring water, glasses long gone showing his pretty eyes that had turned a perfect crescent shape. Rain is where he will always find his Minhyun. 

— 

Seongwoo finds Minhyun perchs near the window of their home, watching the rain taps their window, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and another hand traces the raindrop with his finger. 

“This raindrop is mine!” Seongwoo claims loudly. Minhyun seems startled for a little bit as he’s been forced out from his thought, but he smiles brightly as he follows to claim a raindrop with his finger. 

Their fingers follow the fall, sometimes together, sometimes far, and sometimes they’re intercepting each other.

“I win! Grant me a wish,” announces Seongwoo loudly. He can sees Minhyun rolls his eyes at his antics but smiles anyway, “What’s your wish?” he says. 

Seongwoo lowers himself to meet Minhyun’s eyes. He takes a deep breath before continuing his speech, “Date me. Let’s keep each other forever,” 

Minhyun gasps, “B-b-but Mina?” 

There’s a long explanation to do, but they get forever anyway, “ _ It’s always been you,” _

—

**_Now if I can see you again one more time_ **

**_I wouldn’t let go of that hand once again_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end~  
> Hope you enjoy reading the story.
> 
> The prompt is based on one of my favorite songs from my all-time favorite kpop group. One More Chance from Super Junior. Do listen to it if you haven't. 
> 
> Though i have proofread the story lots of time, I'm sorry if there're grammatical or vocab error that might annoy you when reading this. (hopefully there aren't one of course). 
> 
> I welcome (loves) all comments, thoughts and suggestions so please don't hesitate to share them.


End file.
